


Clothing

by IrenkaFeralKitty



Series: Rogue Squadron Shorts [4]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Legends - All Media Types, Star Wars Legends: X-Wing Series - Aaron Allston & Michael Stackpole, Star Wars Original Trilogy
Genre: Communal Rebellion clothing, Gen, Wedge is a fashion disaster
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-28
Updated: 2019-02-28
Packaged: 2019-11-07 05:04:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 247
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17954108
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IrenkaFeralKitty/pseuds/IrenkaFeralKitty
Summary: Wedge's wardrobe has reached new lows.





	Clothing

“Wedge, I’m sorry, but you’ve forced us to this. It has to end.”

Looking peeved, Wedge planted his hands on his hips and glared at Tycho. “There is nothing wrong with my clothes.”

“Those… clothes… are the dregs of the Rebellion’s common goods stores. Hobbie said he remembers seeing those pants in there for at least eight months.” Tycho leaned in closer. “That means literally everyone else in the Rebellion looked at those pants and said, “No, I’d rather go pantsless.” You’re better than this, Wedge.”

“More importantly,” Wes called out as he continued to riffle through Wedge’s meager belongings, “The Rogues are better than this and you’re making us look bad.” His eyes narrowed as he uncovered a worn jacket with a matching print.

“Another one for the incinerator,” Hobbie said, taking the jacket. He stuffed it into a bag with a few other items they were purging.

Wedge opened his mouth to protest, only for Tycho to grab his arms and extend them out to the side. “Now hold still. Wes’s mother agreed to make some things for you but she needs your measurements.”

“This is a waste of resources,” Wedge protested as Tycho began to run a tailor measurements tool over him. It somehow seemed threatening. “It’s just clothes, it’ll all get ruined at some point eventually. I might as well just wear them.”

“No, this is a service to the galaxy.” Tycho smirked. “Now spread your legs. I need to get your inseam.”


End file.
